


All About That goop Life

by Frea_O



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: F/M, Unicorns, wedding presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frea_O/pseuds/Frea_O
Summary: Jennifer has a wedding present for Cassie and Cole. Turns out the scientists aren't the only ones asking "Why?"





	All About That goop Life

Those who grumbled and said married life would not be all unicorns and rainbows had certainly never met one Jennifer Goines.

“His name is Apple,” Jennifer said, beaming. She put one hand beside her mouth, as though sharing a confidence. “If Gwyneth can do it, so can I. What do you think?”

Cassie snapped her mouth shut. Years in another life had given her at least a little knowledge about when to share her first thoughts with Jennifer and when not to. “He’s very…big,” she settled on. 

James, the absolute traitor, covered his mouth with one hand. As though his eyes wouldn’t give him away.

Apple the Unicorn nickered and tried to munch on the shoulder of James’s jacket.

“Sorry about that,” Jennifer said. To Apple, she hissed, “Don’t embarrass me in front of the fam, cuz!” To James and Cassie, she said, “He’s always hungry, and he’ll eat anything. _Anything_. Comes from the goat DNA. Also, full disclosure, he screams.”

“I have to ask,” Cassie finally said. “Why is he here?”

“Wedding present!” Jennifer bounced, and scrambled as Apple the Unicorn amiably nibbled on a mouthful of her hair. “He’s perfect, at least _one_ of you has to ride him down the aisle. C’mon. You only get married once—if you’re lucky—and what good is having a friend who breeds actual unicorns if you don’t use one for said wedding?” She did a little tap routine and jazz hands at Apple.

There was so much to unpack there, Cassie decided. “No, I mean, why is he here—in my living room?”

“It’s not like you’ve got a barn here in this ol’ house of cedar and pine, is it?” Jennifer asked.

“We weren’t planning on keeping horses,” James said, stepping forward to give Apple neck scritches.

“Well, duh. Now you have unicorns!” Jennifer bounced around, laughing in glee.

“Not inside the house, we don’t,” Cassie said.

It took some wrangling to get Apple—who relied on that goat DNA for stubbornness in addition to eating everything—out into the yard while Jennifer hopped from foot to foot. Outside, Cassie could agree that Apple truly was a magnificent beast, who gazed dolefully at first her and then James until he was fed an apple from Jennifer’s bag. 

Somehow or other, they managed to talk Jennifer into finding a local stable for Apple, temporarily. “Looks like we’re building a barn,” James said, waving as Jennifer drove off with the horse truck and Apple in tow. “Luckily we’ve got the property for it. And I’ve been looking for a project.” He grinned as he headed back inside. “You have to admit, you’d look real pretty riding down the aisle astride a literal unicorn.”

“Don’t even start,” Cassie said, as it was clear that Apple would stop mid-aisle to munch on a toupee or some of the flower arrangements she was already planning for the pews. Halfway up the steps, she stopped, her eyes going wide. “Wait—did she say _unicorns_?” 


End file.
